horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Ourea
'Ourea '''is a character introduced in the add-on ''Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds. She served as the shaman for her brother's werak and discovered the AI CYAN. History Early Life Ourea and her brother Aratak grew up in the Cut, eventually becoming the leaders of their werak; Aratak was the chieftain and Ourea the shaman. At some point, Ourea's skill earned her a place in the Conclave. Sometime later, Sylens, supposedly a young shaman from the remote Owl's Watch werak earned a spot as well. While Ourea did not trust Sylens, she respected and admired his talents, hoping to learn from him. However, after Sylens stole countless ancient relics from Malmstrom, all traces of his existence (as well as any admiration from Ourea) vanished. After this incident, Ourea swore an oath of silence about him. Red Raids and the Spirit While Ban-Ur was mostly spared from the Red Raids, the Cut, home to Ourea's werak, was raided extensively. One particular raid caused her to become separated from her werak. In an attempt to escape her pursuers, she lured them into the mist of the Rimedrifts. Unsuccessful in her attempt, she then sought refuge in a nearby cave which would later become her retreat. There she encountered the Spirit, who asked for her assistance. After the spirit sealed off the cave to protect the shaman from the Carja, Ourea agreed to help restore the Spirit by delivering her missing parts to Thunder's Drum. At Thunder's Drum, Ourea helped to rebuild the Spirit, beginning their communion. Returning often to seek the Spirit's company and share her knowledge of the tribe and lands, Ourea became close with the Spirit. Years later, the Spirit again requested Ourea's help in fending off the Daemon. She went to Aratak in the hope that he would help protect the Spirit, however, along the way she was ambushed by the Mad Sun-King Jiran's kestrels and taken to Meridian as a slave. There, they utilized her sophisticated shaman skills and knowledge in tracking to force her to capture machines for use in the human sacrifice rituals being performed in the Sun-Ring. It wasn't until a year after the Liberation that she was freed and able to return to Thunder's Drum to proceed with her task. First Attempt and Meeting Aloy Once she returned to the Cut, she convinced Aratak to gather a war party to Thunder's Drum and defeat the Daemon. However, in the five years since Ourea had entered Thunder's Drum, the Daemon's presence had changed the site dramatically, and the war party was overwhelmed. Aratak ordered the group to retreat, but not before losing several of the werak's best warriors. Aratak began preparing for another expedition, but forbade Ourea's participation for the sake of her safety. Frustrated and desperate, Ourea went back to her retreat, trying in vain to reach the Spirit once more. The answer to her prayers came in the form of Aloy, a Nora huntress investigating the Daemon. With her advanced knowledge of ancient technology, Aloy was able to enter the retreat and briefly establish a connection with the Spirit. Overjoyed and thankful, Ourea answered Aloy's questions to the best of her abilities. Second Attempt and Death Personality At first glance, Ourea was somewhat of a recluse; she admitted to preferring the company of machines and spirits over people. However, beneath that exterior was a compassionate woman who would protect her loved ones at any cost. She seemed to have an inclination towards the marginalized: she took the aspiring Naltuk under her wing and protected Sekuli from being exiled. Abilities *'''Banuk Shamanism: '''As a shaman, Ourea was adept in machine tracking, anatomy, rock painting, and the spiritual lore of the Banuk tribe. Gallery Ourea render.png|Model render Category:Banuk Tribe Members Category:Shamans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Frozen Wilds Characters